Miracles Do Happen
by Pirate Mutant Superhero
Summary: Never did they believe that they would be able to have children of their own, but they still dared to dream. Oneshot. Drover & Sarah Ashley


Disclaimer: I do not own Australia (film).

**Happy Australia Day** – 26th January 2010

Miracles Do Happen

They always thought that they could not have children of their own. Of course, they had Nullah who was without a doubt their child even though he did not address them as most children call their parents. She was happy being called "Mrs. Boss". He was happy being called "Drover". They were a family, a close knit family that loved each other deeply. They were blessed with the love of this extraordinary child who captured their hearts and never let go. This child saw them as parents - as the mother that he had lost and the father that had never wanted him. They loved him. They loved him more than they ever thought was possible to harbour such paternal and maternal feelings for a child, and through this bond, they became his parents.

Drover and Sarah had accomplished so much since they first met in Darwin, leaving their broken pasts behind them. They taught each other what love was about. She taught him that he deserved to be loved and that her love could take his pain away. He taught her that love truly existed and that she could have the life she always dreamed of. Still, something was missing. They could both feel it and although this gap didn't diminish their love for each other or take away from their general happiness, it was enough to make them hope for something more. However, as their love for each other strengthened and intensified every day, they knew that even if this void was not filled, they would be content and satisfied with the life they built together.

During the time Nullah was on Walkabout with King George, they relished in the privacy but longed for the return of their son. Every morning they would stand outside and gaze at the horizon, hoping for their son's return, and proud that when he did, he would be a man. Drover instructed Sarah about the Aboriginal ways, about things like the Dreamtime and the Rainbow Serpent. She listened to him attentively, fascinated by the culture that had such a powerful spiritual connection with the earth. Still, they yearned for children of their own, knowing that with the conditions, it was next to impossible. They wished to give Nullah a younger sibling who he could play with, teach, protect and love. They wished to raise a child from birth, watching it grow alongside Nullah, expanding their family.

Drover never said anything. Sarah never said anything. Neither knew how to approach the sensitive subject that made them feel like something was missing. He knew that she would blame herself for not being able to have children. She knew that he would blame himself for not being able to give her a child. Their words to each other way back when they first kissed under that tree with only the stars, moon and fresh breeze as their witnesses still stood true today.

"_You would've made a great father." _

"_You would've made a great mother." _

Their tones had yearned for something that they both wanted before they were widowed… before they found each other. Their pasts were unspoken of because they were so different. She was an aristocratic Englishwoman. He was an Australian drover. They were literally from opposite sides of the world. She was the Northern Hemisphere and he was the Southern Hemisphere, and they needed each other to be complete, just like the Earth is only complete with both Northern and Southern Hemispheres.

Never did they believe that they would be able to have children of their own, but they still dared to dream. They hoped for what they thought was impossible with all of their heart. When something is so right, when the people are perfect for each other, they are given the chance to make miracles happen. Drover and Sarah seized every opportunity and poured their hearts into it, living as though the world would fall apart tomorrow. With only desert surrounding them, they cherished every moment with each other that time had to offer.

They liked to ride their horses together in the late afternoons. A sense of freedom enveloped them as the wind rushed in their ears, whipped their faces and cooled their skin. Their laughter was muffled by the sound of pounding hooves as they raced against each other to an unknown destination. Only when they finally decided to take a short rest before they headed home did they speak to each other. Sometimes they would dance, other times they would kiss and talk, and sometimes they would sit in silence and gaze at the beauty of the earth.

At the present point in time, they sat together underneath a large tree, the setting sun doing wonders to the sky, their horses tethered and grazing nearby. Drover sat with his back against the tree, holding Sarah in his muscular arms as her back leaned against his chest. Their voices were no louder than whispers because they felt that if they spoke any louder, it would ruin the calm atmosphere that nature created around them. However, they need not worry about it because as they shared a loving kiss, the quiet was shattered by a loud yet unmistakable cry.

"Mrs. Boss! Drover!"

Their heads shot up at the sound of their son who they had impatiently waited for to return home. He was running at them from afar, an overjoyed smile on his face with his arms stretched out in front of him.

"Nullah!"

His parents ran towards him as well, rapidly reducing the space between them. When he had finally reached them, he dove into their arms and hugged them tightly. Out in the distance, King George watched the reunion with a smile, happy that the family was reunited at last. Nullah was being held in his father's arms as his mother kissed and fussed over him. All of them were beaming brightly. The moment could not have been more perfect.

That was until Nullah asked after observing them carefully, "Why didn't you tell me I was going to be a big brother?"

Since that moment, that gap was filled… …miracles do happen.


End file.
